freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nightmare Fredbear
'''Koszmarny FredBear (z ang. Nightmare FredBear) '''to animatronik występujący we FNaF4. Wygląd Koszmarny FredBear to animatronik koszmarny (jak nazwa sugeruje) o otyłej sylwetce, więc oczywiste jest to, że ma cechy tej "gromady". Dokładniej: posiada pięć palców uzbrojonych w ostre szpony na każdej ręce podczas, gdy w poprzednich częściach przed Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (nie licząc Springtrap'a z trzeciej odsłony gry) nigdy nie zaobserwowano takich elementów. Jego zęby są wyjątkowo ostre, które niewątpliwie nadają mu przeraźliwy wizerunek, a na dodatek ma aż trzy szczęki w tym jedną w brzuchu, ale można również dostrzec mały, fioletowy kapelusik z czarną obwódką i elegancką muszkę w tym samym kolorze, które w pewien sposób kontrastują z innymi elementami kostiumu animatronika. Posiada dwie mechaniczne gałki oczne z czerwonymi tęczówkami. W jego kostiumie jest pełno mniejszych i większych dziur, ale wydaje się być w całkiem dobrym stanie w porównaniu do innych przedstawicieli typu "Koszmarny". Jego kostium jest złoty, co mocno zdziwiło fanów cyklu gier Five Nights at Freddy's, dlatego że na zwiastunach gry (tkz.teaserach) był w całości czarny i wydawał się być troszkę bardziej zniszczony. Drugą istotną różnicą między Koszmarnym FredBear'em na zapowiedziach i tym w grze jest smutna, malutka twarz przypominająca maskę Marionetki w brzusznej szczęce w ósmym teaserze, a kompletnie nie widoczna podczas rozgrywki po wydaniu Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Inny element, na który nie zwraca się uwagę to jeden czarny i biały guzik - te części ciała są pod muszką. Zachowanie Głównym, a zarazem jedynym celem Koszmarnego FredBear'a, jak i jego "przyjaciół" jest dostanie się do głównego protagonisty, zabicie go oraz doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Jego lokacja startowa jest nieznana, ale będzie próbowała czasami opuszczać to bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, przejść przez lewy lub Prawy Przedpokój i dostać się do grającego. Na początku, jednak nie trzeba się go obawiać, ponieważ pojawia się tylko w nocy 5 (pierwsze pojawienie) i w 6 od 4AM do 6AM i końca nocy (ostatnie). W przeciwieństwie do Koszmarnego Bonnie'go i Chici nie reaguje na użycie latarki i tylko przybliży się do gracza ją ignorując. Podobnie, jak Koszmarny Foxy ma fazy. Pierwsza to ta kiedy stoi na końcu wybranego korytarza, lecz po chwili jest już przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do Pokoju Dziecięcego to faza 2, a później w lokacji. Jeśli gracz nie chce, by Koszmarny FredBear się tam dostał musi po prostu domknąć drzwi oraz chwile poczekać. Potem można je otworzyć. Jest bardzo nieprzewidywalny przykładowo, jeśli zostanie przepędzony z lewego przedpokoju większość grających, by uznało, że pojawi się po pewnym czasie w prawym i tam zaczęli się na niego przygotowywać, a on może tylko zniknąć z pola widzenia gracza i znów pojawić się w lewym bez konieczności pojawienia się w przeciwstawnym miejscu. Kiedy wejdzie do Pokoju Dziecięcego, ale nie zabije gracza to schowa się do szafy i wtedy należy z nim postąpić tak samo, jak w przypadku drzwi lub w tylnej części pokoju, a w takiej sytuacji należy na niego poświecić przez dłuższą chwile niż na małych Freddy'ch (które fani nazywają "Fredziakami"). O dziwo światło tu na niego wpływa w przeciwieństwie do korytarzy. Kiedy Koszmarny FredBear dostanie się do Pokoju Dziecięcego wydaje specyficzny śmiech. Plik:Koszmarny_FredBear_1.ogg Plik:Koszmarny_FredBear_2.ogg Plik:Koszmarny_FredBear_3.ogg Plik:Koszmarny FredBear 4.ogg Plik:Koszmarny FredBear 5.ogg Plik:Koszmarny FredBear 6.ogg A kiedy zostanie zauważony w Szafie słychać wtedy taki dźwięk Plik:Fredbearcloset.ogg Jumpscare thumb|Koszmarny Fredbear Jumpscare Koszmarny FredBear wraz z Plushtrap'em i Koszmarem należy do nielicznej grupy animatroników, które mają tylko jeden sposób na wykonanie Jumpscare. Kiedy animatronik chce zaatakować gracza to jest on automatyczne teleportowany do Pokoju Dziecięcego, gdzie wykonuje atak. Podczas niego chwyta protagonistę i prawdopodobnie ma zamiar go ugryźć, co może odnosić się do minigry po 5 nocy, gdzie jego przodek nieumyślnie ugryzł dziecko. Warto wiedzieć, że patrząc na pierwszą klatkę jumpscare wydaje się, że w niewyobrażalnym tempie wybiega z szafy, a dopiero, później atakuje. Podobna sytuacja dzieje się podczas ataku Koszmarnego Foxy'ego, lecz w jego przypadku jest to bardziej prawdopodobne. Podczas ataku Koszmarny FredBear wydaje specyficzne dźwięki Plik:FNAF4SCREAM1.ogg Ciekawostki **W pierwszym teaserze Five Nights at Freddy's 3 jest prawdopodobnie on, bo w ostatniej mini gierce jego pluszowa wersja mówi "I am still here." co napisane jest właśnie na tamtym teaserze. *W trzeciej szczęce, na teaserze jest malutka głowa, przypominająca smutną maskę Marionetki. Nawet po wydaniu FNaF4 nie zostało to jednoznacznie wytłumaczone, tym bardziej, że już jej nie ma. *Możliwe, że Papierowy Freddy z FNaF 2 oraz FNaF3 przedstawia właśnie jego. *Być może jest sprawcą The Bite of '87, jak świadczy minigra po przejściu nocy 5 we FNaF4. *Jest łagodniejszą wersją Koszmara. *W zakładce "EXTRA" w "Making FredBear" zostało częściowo pokazane jak Scott tworzył model jego głowy. *Należy do trzech animatroników we FNaF4, które inaczej wyglądają w grze, niż na zapowiedziach. Inne to Nightmare Foxy i Plushtrap. *Jego istnienie przemawia za tym, że Złoty Freddy i FredBear to te same animatroniki. Dlatego, że Złotego Freddy'ego nie ma we FNaF4, a Koszmarny FredBear jest też złoty i jako jedyny może go reprezentować. *Ma taki sam model, co Koszmar, zmieniony został tylko kolor i parę mniejszych szczegółów. *Jego chichot jest nawiązaniem do śmiechu Freddy'ego w pierwszej części. *Mimo iż gra nadal ma tytuł "Five Nights at Freddy's" w czwartej części, prawdopodobnie jest głównym antagonistą. Wskazują na to następujące dowody: **Łączy w sobie możliwości wszystkich poprzednich koszmarnych animatroników przez co sprawia wrażenie ich lidera. **Pojawia się w ostatniej tytułowej nocy w grze przez, co sprawia wrażenie przeciwnika ostatecznego, a co za tym idzie głównego czarnego charaktera. **Nie ma żadnych ograniczeń, jeśli chodzi o lokacje, jak inni więc wydaje się mieć najmniej ograniczeń z pośród innych animatroników. **Sam tytułowy Freddy w FNaF2 i FNaF3 przestał sprawiać wrażenia głównego bohatera gry, a we FNaF4 jest widoczny tylko podczas Jumpscare. W takim razie Koszmarny FredBear może ewentualnie, być głównym bohaterem. **Jedną częścią fabularną Five Nights at Freddy's 4 to minigry, gdzie największą rolę z animatroników odgrywa "Przodek" Koszmarnego FredBear'a. *Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, który ma poświęconą ku sobie noc. Drugim jest Koszmar. *W lewym przed pokoju przy drzwiach jego lewe ucho lewituje (Zajrzyj do Galerii).A w prawym przed pokoju przy drzwiach wygląda jak jego prawe ucho spikselowało z lampą. Galeria FredBear w Prawym Przedpokoju.jpg|Koszmarny FredBear w Prawym Przedpokoju|link=Prawy Przedpokój FredBear przed drzwiami w Prawym Przedpokoju.jpg|Koszmarny FredBear przed drzwiami w Prawym Przedpokoju|link=Prawy Przedpokój FredBear w Lewym Przedpokoju.jpg|Koszmarny FredBear w Lewym Przedpokoju|link=Lewym Przedpokoju FredBear przed drzwiami w Lewym Przedpokoju.jpg|Koszmarny FredBear przed drzwiami w Lewym Przedpokoju|link=Lewy Przedpokój FredBear w Składziku.jpg|FredBear w Składziku|link=Składzik FredBear w Tylnym Pokoju Dziecym.jpg|FredBear w Tylnym Pokoju Dziecięcym|link=Tylny Pokój Dziecięcy Nightmare Fredbear.png|Koszmarny FredBear w zakładce "EXTRA" Capturar.png|FredBear na Minigrze FNaF 4 Demo End.png|Koniec Dema FNaF4 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Koszmarne Animatroniki Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Fredbear's Family Diner Kategoria:Niedźwiedźie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Złote